Advancing age, as well as injury, can lead to changes in the bones, discs, joints, and ligaments of the spine, producing pain from nerve root compression. Under certain circumstances, alleviation of pain can be provided by performing a spinal fusion. This is a procedure that involves joining two or more adjacent vertebrae with a bone fixation device so that they no longer are able to move relative to each other. For a number of known reasons, bone fixation devices are useful for promoting proper healing of injured or damaged vertebral bone segments caused by trauma, tumor growth, or degenerative disc disease. The external fixation devices immobilize the injured bone segments to ensure the proper growth of new osseous tissue between the damaged segments. These types of external bone fixation devices often include internal bracing and instrumentation to stabilize the spinal column to facilitate the efficient healing of the damaged area without deformity or instability, while minimizing any immobilization and post-operative care of the patient.
One such device is a bone fixation plate that is used to immobilize adjacent skeletal parts such as bones. Typically, the fixation plate is a rigid metal or polymeric plate positioned to span bones or bone segments that require immobilization with respect to one another. The plate is fastened to the respective bones, usually with bone screws, so that the plate remains in contact with the bones and fixes them in a desired position. Bone plates can be useful in providing the mechanical support necessary to keep vertebral bodies in proper position and bridge a weakened or diseased area such as when a disc, vertebral body or fragment has been removed.
Such plates have been used to immobilize a variety of bones, including vertebral bodies of the spine. These bone plate systems usually include a rigid bone plate having a plurality of screw openings. The openings are either holes or slots for screw placement. The bone plate is placed against the damaged vertebral bodies and bone screws are used to secure the bone plate to the spine and optionally to a prosthetic implant or bone graft positioned between the adjacent vertebrae. Implantation of the plate, however, can be difficult. Each plate must be properly aligned with the vertebral bodies, and holes for receiving the bone screws must be drilled into the vertebrae at precise angles. It is often necessary to use the bone plate as a drill guide for drilling and tapping the bone in preparation for receiving the bone screws. Such a procedure can be difficult, however, as the surgeon is required to securely and rigidly hold the bone plate against the vertebrae, obtain proper alignment, drill, tap, and finally set the bone screws.
The procedure may be further complicated by the need to retract tissue from the surrounding area. Retraction has traditionally required additional tools and an extra step to pull tissue away from the working area prior to and during the procedure. The use of such additional tools can hinder access to the site and can require a surgeon or an assistant to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. A retractor which is left in place during the procedure can also cause stress to the surrounding tissue and may cause the patient additional discomfort and a prolonged recuperation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an instrument that can be used to perform multiple tasks during spinal surgery.